I've Lived Too LONG!
by hpharvliviantojack4ever
Summary: Years after Arthur's death. In the year 2013. The knights, court physician, queen and king return to the land of the living to find a different damaged merlin. They find many things about their friend and try to save him as well as the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This has been on my phone for ages! So I put it up for you guys. By the way I'm dxlesic so it will have a few mistakes and I have no beta. Read. Enjoy. follow and review!**

* * *

After all those years.

Hundreds of years waiting for King Arthur Pendragon to return.  
Merlin had change.

Physically and mentally.

He hardly laughed or smiled and if he did it would be fake. His dreams would be nightmares. So he wouldn't sleep. Until he crashed but he could last months without sleeping due to his magic.  
The great dragon told him that the knights would return with the king and queen of Camelot. They would only return when Albion was in need.

Years, decades and century's past. No sign of them returning.

Merlin slowly gave up hope.

Merlin's full name was Merlin Emrys now. He lived the 20 th century now. Right next to the lake. He had a big country house with enough room for them.

When they came back.

Merlin could feel a change in the air one day. From the moment he step out of his land rover after returning home from America where he lived for five were returning. Soon.

He was terrified.

He knew he had change after all of those battles had change him. He was now a bulky general. Who the secret services in London knew about his real identity. He was the British government. He never attend parliament but he always had the final say. No one knew this of course. This was because he set it up.

Arthur's and Gwen's great great...**(too many to count.)** was Queen Elizabeth the second. Merlin had protected Arthur blood throughout time. Making them safe and protected. He still thought it wouldn't be enough to make it up to Arthur for lying to him about his magic.

Merlin knew they would return soon. It was December 26 th.

When he felt the ground shake beneath him slightly ether it was a small earthquake or...

They have returned.

Jumping up from the sofa he placed his long trench coat over his navy blue suit. He wore no tie. He was just about to go to church. Plans change. Grasping the pile of blankets that he kept by the door. He ran to the steps that leading down to the lake. He kept his emotions bottled up. He could do this after years of practice.

No emotion showed on his face when he saw the the eight figures crawling out of the freezing water.

He quickly rushed forward and draped his blankets in his arms over them.

He stood back to let them get their bearings back. He looked over them.

Arthur.

Gwen.

Lancelott.

Gwaine.

Leon.

Percivel.

Elyan.

Gauis.

Arthur looked up first.

"Merlin?"

Merlin had been looking up at Avalon. When he's name was said he looked at the group that was now huddled together looking at him curiously.

"come"

He gestured for them to follow him. They did. They all walked in silence until they reach the door.

"hang on! Simple warming and drying charm."

Merlin said emotion less while waving his hand.

The group intimately became warm and dry.

He walked them into the open door that he forgot to shut on his haste to get to the lake. He walked them into the front room and joining kitchen.

"sit and don't touch anything yet"

Merlin said before walking over to kitchen and making nine cups of hot chocolate. The others looked at merlin curiously. He had change. Merlin stood straight now and didn't laugh or smile.

"merlin where are we?"

Asked Gauis

Merlin sighed and looked at the group as he past the semi hot hot chocolate over to each of them. He then straighten out and pulled of his coat placing on the hanger by the window while adjusting the temperature a little higher before sitting on the arm or the armchair. Looking at the group which were following his movements.

"well... Uhm... Your in my home. In west bury, Somerset, England, the continent of Europe, planet earth, in the milky way... The year is 2013 the month is December and the date is 26 th"

Merlin said slowly trying to drag out how long it took for him to say the date.

The effect of his words were instant. The group looked curious, shocked, scared, frighten and puzzled all at once.

Gwaine was the first to speak.

"2013?!"

Merlin looked at his lost friends sadly.

"it's been hundreds or years since you breathed the air in the land of the living"

Arthur stood and walked towards merlin.

"merlin how long ago did you come back to life?"

The group leant in forwards to hear the answer. Merlin got up walked forward and gently touched Arthur's shoulder before walking over to the patio doors which over looked the lake.

"I... I never did died" merlin said clearly but you could hear a slight waver in his voice.

"Merlin..." Gauis said as he stepped forward towards his ward.

"No!" merlin shouted.

Just as Gauis hand was about to touch him.

Merlin stuppled forwards and walked towards the door.

"go up the staircase twice and that floor has rooms with your names on! Go!" he snapped.

Leaving the room quickly. The group sighed and as did as he asked. As the walked they talked.

"poor merlin" said Gwen

"he must of been through so much!" said Gauis

"yeah I mean did you see how he stood?" said Percivel.

"soldier like" said Leon

Arthur stopped and laughed

"merlin a soldier? Please!"

"Arthur..." said Gwaine as they reached the first floor.

Merlin floor.

"the corridor was long and had least 15 doors coming of off the hall way. The hallway was wide. The space between the doors was large and the walls were covered in pictures, paintings and documents. Gwaine walked up to one document that was framed.

"look guys!"he shouted

The group quickly surrounded Gwaine as he read out the document.

"listen 'on the date of 04/08/1914 General Merlin Edward Emrys declared war on the enemy. Creating world war one. For four solid years of fighting at the front line. That some called living hell. The war was declared over on the 11/11/1918. After the treaty of Versailles was sighed declaring the war over. Merlin was given the medal of bravery and dedication to the crown and country. Which he declined but was forced to accept by me. He saw many deaths and was injured many times as well as shot 24 times, but he still stood strong for his country. England, but he refuses to be recognise and gave the glory of winning the war to others. Three weeks later he killed himself. I know this is not true. As king Edward VII I knowledge my family's protector the warlock Merlin. As the reason of the success of my family's kingdom. Know in ancient history as Camelot. Now know as Great Britain or England. We salute you merlin. Signed King Edward VII.' wow!"

The group looked stunned.

"he always will protected you. Even your blood line Arthur" said Gauis "has done ever since he stepped foot in Camelot"

The group smiled at merlin's dedication to Arthur even after death.

"Friends?" said Leon

The group turned to look were Leon stood. In front of him the wall was covered in boxed up medals and ranks.

The group looked awed.

"so many..." trailed off Lancelot "we really did over looked his abilities"

"there all merlin?"asked Arthur shocked.

"yes they are mine Arthur" said a calm voice behind him

They all turned their heads to see merlin looking at them with a emotion less voice and face

"wow" said Arthur "I really underestimate you merlin"

Merlin let out a small smile

"yeah people used to do that" he said quietly

While walking forward towards another wall just a little further from where the group stood. They slowly went to stand behind him to see a big framed black and white picture with the caption of '19 of November 1939 the beginning of world war 2' underneath it. The image it's self was of merlin in full uniform with men marching behind him in a parade.

"One war started another ended. Ether politics , religion , beliefs or territory"said merlin in a sad voice.

"now go upstairs to your bedrooms and make yourself comfortable. Clothes are on the beds. I know they will be strange but my daughter will be back soon and she freak if she saw you dressed like that she think your real life knights and princesses" he said with a wink.

While he was walking away. Leaving a puzzled group of people behind him.

"did he just say daughter?" asked Arthur

* * *

**So? Review and follow! Hopefully I have another chapter up tomorrow! Also How Old should his daughter be? and should he be married? or should the mother be dead?**


	2. My daughter

**Sorry! It took so long I'm back at school last year and the homework there is so much! so here it is!**

**I do not own merlin!**

* * *

Merlin walked into the front room smiling. They were back! He waited so long for the and now they had returned. Merlin was lost. He didn't know what to do. He had forgot small details.

Like birthdays, favourite colours and food. He really wanted his friends back all of those years he spent alone and now he had them back. He didn't know what to do.

Everything that made him their friends...

Didn't exist any more. Well he is still merlin but the years hadn't been kind on him. Merlin was snapped out of his thoughts when a knock at the door.

His daughter had arrived.

Yesterday his daughter was babysat by a kind lady in the village. As she thought he needed a day off. Two and a half years ago merlin wife for 10 years died in the birth of their daughter lily June Emrys. He was devastated she was took from him too soon in his opinion. He knew he would lose her but he thought it would be old age.

He knew that mortals died easy and lived a short life. He knew that but it couldn't stop the devastation that it caused on him. His late wife knew that his children lived longer than mortals do. So she like one of merlin's earlier wife's gave him a son who was born in the 12th century and was in his 80's at present day. He only had that son and his own daughter who looked about a year old.

He reached the door and pulled it open to see. Emily the women who baby sat his daughter. He saw his daughter asleep in her arms. She wore a pink baby grow and was cocooned in blankets to keep her warm her blonde hair that she got from her mother was in ringlets. Merlin looked up to Emily.

"how was she?" he asked as he took his daughter carefully into his arms.

"an angel as always. Here's her bag and she slept soundly. Now dear I really need to go I have dinner in the oven." Emily spoke after placing the bag inside the hallway.

Emily gave Lily a kiss on the head and Merlin a kiss on the cheek

"of course now have a nice evening and thank you Emily" he said as he said goodbye and watch her go.

Merlin shut the door behind himself while walking into the kitchen/front room. Laying Lily down and un-wrapping her from her blanket. He hears footsteps from the stairs. They are coming downstairs. He picked up Lily laying her on his shoulder. While he walked to the kitchen to put the oven on. It was getting late and he knew that the group would be hungry. He heard the group walk into the room and sit down. He felt a prickle at his neck he knew they were watching him as he placed the pot of stew on the stove. He knew that the group would want familiar food. He placed a tray of pre-baked rolls in the oven. Once done he turned to see the group in normal clothes. These clothes wear just plain clothes such as track suits and jeans and tops.

" looking good" Merlin spoke with a smile

"Who is that...?" asked a curious Gwaine.

The whole group was looking at the sleeping baby on his shoulder.

"oh this is my daughter Lily June" Merlin said as he sat down in his chair opposite the group.

"Daughter? where's the mother?" Asked Arthur.

Merlin froze. A few momments later he sighed. He pulled Lily off of his shoulder and cradled her in his arms.

"She died 10 years ago. My children age slower than mortals" He replied quietly.

Arthur looked on to his friend sadly. He was hurting so he stood up and walked up to his friend and placed an hand on his shoulder. Merlin looked up with watery eye's. A clear thank you in his eyes for the surport. Merlin stood up and gestured for Arthur to sit down in his seat. Arthur complied and looked at merlin questioningly.

"do you want to hold her?" Merlin asked

Arthur didn't know what to say. So he simply nodded. Merlin placed Lily into Arthur waiting arms. Arthur was silent as he looked at the baby in his arms. She looked so much like her father. Merlin walked toward the kitchen. Getting out plates as he watched as everyone crowded around Arthur and his daughter. He dished up a large bowl for everyone and placed a hot roll near the bowl. He placed a glass of water before calling everyone up to the counter.

"hey dinner's ready. I thought you might be hungry" Merlin spoke clearly.

Everyone except Arthur got up and collected their bowl. Merlin walked over and told him to get something to eat as he took his daughter who was beginning to wake up. Taking lily from Arthur and sitting in his armchair. Arthur stood and walked to get some food. Merlin and sat and watched as the group ate. He sighed softly as he looked down at his baby as she said one word as she was now awake.

"Dada"

* * *

**So? review and follow tell me what you think!**

**Princess pink xxx**


End file.
